


Tower Imprisonment

by Ysavvryl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysavvryl/pseuds/Ysavvryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dozens of lifetimes trying to defeat the power that legend holds over Hyrule, Ganon tries something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



A cool breeze blew through the open window, making the pages of the journal flutter. Ganon shut the journal; he had what he needed to know. With that, he could move on to solving another problem: what to do with the hero. Link was being one of the most unpredictable parts of his plan. He was getting things done, true. And in the end, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't find the legendary sword. Not even Ganon had realized that the Master Sword was missing from its shrine. According to the letter, the thief had dug out the very altar itself to get away with it.

While he had a good idea now of where the sword might be, he couldn't have Link go to look for it. He had come to the castle even though he didn't have the proper sword. Perhaps he'd thought he could rescue Princess Zelda by sneaking in, in order to ask her about the sword. But he had his monsters and soldiers all through the castle and town. Link had gotten close to the castle entrance, but one of Ganon's generals had caught him there and defeated him in a duel.

However, the Triforce of Courage had yet to manifest with Link. Capturing him was not too useful at this time. But he had Link, so he might as well make some use of that. What was required for the last third of the Triforce to appear? The conditions seemed to vary, except that it was usually the last. There wasn't much of a chance it would show if he stayed imprisoned. But if he made an escape, taking the princess with him, would that be heroic enough?

Or you could just kill him and have nothing in your way.

Ganon closed his eyes at that thought. True, that was the logical thing to do since several signs picked him out as one chosen. But he also knew he was on a time limit. It was all too easy to become overcome by the darkness attracted to the Triforce of Power, to turn into a raging monster no longer capable of human thought. If he was going to defy the fate set by the goddesses, he needed to keep his mind intact. Which meant sending Link and even Zelda out to do whatever they could to get the Triforce of Courage active was the course he needed to take. He wasn't too worried about capturing Zelda again; she was a frail thing this time around, easy to snatch. And Link would eventually come back to him, as always.

Once he had a plan drawn up in his mind, Ganon took the journal and headed up to the tower where he had Link and Zelda held in separate rooms. He'd been questioned about that, but the young man had been in bad shape when he'd been brought in. It was only now when he'd had time to recover that it was potential trouble. Since he now meant for the two of them to escape, they'd stay in the tower. They just couldn't realize how he was guiding them.

A human solider was up here as a guard; he immediately put his hand to his chest and bowed in respect. “Your majesty, all is quiet up here.”

“The prisoners are still here?” he questioned.

“Yes, sir,” the soldier replied. “They're not causing problems.”

Good so far; Ganon nodded. “Is the princess doing well?”

“Yes sir, she's been reading.” The larger cell up here was more posh, meant more for security than punishment. Zelda had been left there and treated well ever since he and his army had invaded the castle. Off to the side, there was a faint footstep. The smaller cell was an actual cell, and Link would be able to hear them talking right here.

“As long as she's alive until I need her dead,” he said, causing a small shiver in his soldier. They weren't cruel people, but so far they were still loyal to him. Perhaps not for long… he just hoped none of them did something stupid or self-sacrificing when they finally decided to desert. “What of the fool in there?”

“He's recovered enough to be pacing around,” the soldier said. He braced himself, then added in a voice that grew quieter, “Sir? Are you sure we should keep his equipment so close? We could move it...”

“It won't matter as long as he doesn't get out of the cell,” Ganon replied. “You will make sure of that?”

“Y-yes sir, I'm staying alert!” He saluted again as if to prove it.

“Good. I need to go talk to that fool for a brief time, so help me get him secured.” Then he narrowed his eyes down at him. “But you will keep away while I'm interrogating him, understand? Go take up a position at the stairwell when we're done.”

“Yes sir, I'll keep out of your way sir,” the solider said, taking out the tower keys: one for each of the rooms, one manacle key, and one chest key for where they were keeping Link's gear. The soldier smartly didn't fumble with the keys and opened the door with his shield up.

Link moved back as they came in. If he had planned on doing anything to escape now, it was dropped the moment he saw Ganon. He froze up and his eyes widened in shock. That made it even easier for the two of them to grab him and get his wrists in the manacles on the wall. Once they had him secured, the solider handed him the keys and hurried off to his assigned position. Ganon shut the door just in case.

Then he turned back to Link and smiled as he came over. “Hello again.”

“You...” he said quietly. He generally didn't say much, though his eyes clearly stated this was confusing enough that the word slipped out anyhow.

“Did you not even question that false identity once?” Ganon asked, stopping at a range that would be too close for comfort for most people. “It's rare to see someone who shows a Garudo bloodline these days, and a Garudo male is rarer than that. Most have even forgotten that people. No surprise, that's just what happens when you run afoul of Hylian legend.”

Link had pulled back to the wall and wasn't looking at him now. Although the physical proximity was probably the least of his discomforts. He wasn't dumb; his posture was easy to read, telling that he did realize what was going on.

This was already fun. “That's right, Link. I'm the one that you've been exchanging letters with, the one who's completely overtaken your country. Which you have been helping me with, in all the little requests I keep making of you. You should really think things through more. I ask you to clear out little native monsters from an area, all so I can summon more aggressive monsters that don't have to compete with the little ones.

“Or those nasty totems I suggested you knock down. The power that I have been granted is ancient and people fear it. Last time, they tried dividing up my power when I was down, pinning it in separate locations with those totems. And now, thanks to your work, I've gotten back to where I should be. You've just made it harder on yourself all this time.”

To be fair, Link had asked if he was sure that destroying the totems would work in one letter. He had felt they were better not messed with since his horse got spooked going near one. Ganon wrote back that if animals got nervous, it was a sign that the totems were corrupt and should be gotten rid of. Link just hadn't thought to question it any further, not even of anyone else. Although, that was partly due to his self-inflicted handicap.

“Not much of a hero, are you?” Ganon asked, tapping Link's forehead and making him flinch. “Can't find the Master Sword or the Triforce of Courage; maybe they've all got it wrong. After all, what kind of representative of courage can you be if you're so self-conscious of a voice you hate that you'd rather keep silent than try to speak up for yourself? You used to be made fun of for the way you spoke; you find it easier to just listen and do what others tell you, rather than finding the words to convince them to help you out.”

He paled at that. No blood was drawn, but he was hurting from this. Why hadn't anything like this been tried before? It couldn't last, but Ganon would enjoy what he got.

And there was plenty more where that came from, lots of information he'd never have gotten without the letters. “I know you very well now. Your parents died in a war and you're afraid that the memories you have of them are fading. And when you finally left your hometown, you were glad to leave behind a very annoying girl who had been trying to get you to marry her. While you could have easily said something, you are so reluctant to speak that you didn't even tell her to stop.”

Ganon put a hand on Link's shoulder, even though there was no need to restrain him further as he was keeping himself to the wall. But this deserved more.

“On the other hand, you wrote that you never felt as strongly about someone as you do me. You wanted to see me again, even talk since you could feel more comfortable talking with someone you loved.”

Link finally looked back at him, with raw hate in his eyes. That betrayal was more than he could bear. But while the hate would blind him, possibly making it even easier to manipulate him, that wasn't what Ganon needed out of him. Confusion would be much better, leading to self-delusion and perhaps even corruption this time around. So he threw him off-balance by quickly leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Link tensed, but once there was a moment of give, Ganon backed off.

Discarding his malicious tone and taking on an uneasy posture, he tightened his grip on Link's shoulder. “I'm sorry,” he said softer.

He fell right for it, watching him and trying to figure out what was going on. His eye even twitched, caught in a conflict of interests. While it was great to see this ploy working, Ganon couldn't show his delight right now.

Instead, he acted like he was rambling in a mess of thoughts himself. “I wanted power, but not like this. I hated the Hylian king, yes, he ruined my homeland and put a bloody crown on my head, forcing me to be his vassal. But I've studied your legends, I know what's going to happen.” Ganon lowered his head. “No matter what we try, you're going to end up killing me. And once I’m gone, my people will be humiliated and hated for giving rise to the king of evil. They'll be destroyed, I don't want them to suffer because I made a foolish choice. I've already accepted my fate, just don't... please...”

For a moment, it seemed like Link might actually say something. Either he was too confused to know what to say or not sure what to say at all because he rarely spoke. But a glance at his face showed that his empathy was winning out over his anger.

“Sorry, I'm a mess lately when I get a moment in control,” Ganon said, stepped away and turning around as if ashamed. “I really should explain. Well, one night a voice came to me, offering me power beyond my wildest dreams if I accepted it. It'd been a really bad day and I wasn't thinking too clearly, so I agreed. And, my life completely changed. I lost what identity I had, for the spirit of Ganon had found me a suitable and willing host he could manipulate.

"While he could have completely destroyed me by now, he really wanted to mess with the one who was chosen by the Triforce of Courage.  He let me be aware enough to write letters to you, to seem more authentic because he thinks they're a waste of time. I had to write some lies, like about the totems. But, I really did like exchanging them with you. Whatever he says, I found you honest and kind. And, well,” he turned back around and faced Link. “I at least meant a lot of what I wrote, that I'd like to be closer to you.”

“You're possessed?” he asked. He spoke quieter than an average person, but other than that, there wasn't anything objectionable about his voice. Maybe he really hadn't gotten the Triforce to manifest because of that anxiety of his? Although that would be a silly thing to be an obstacle here.

So Ganon smiled and acted like he was touched by his concern. “Oh, so I wasn't imagining things and you do have a nice voice. You really shouldn't be ashamed of it.”

That got Link to get flustered and look aside. This was really working; he could get any reaction out of this hero he wanted now. He might actually win this time, rather than the goddesses twisting things about so that the cycle of legends always went the way they directed.

He pulled out the journal he had been reading, as well as a special key. “While I've got a little time, here, I want to leave these with you. The key is enchanted to break nearly any lock; it'll work on these doors as well as simple magical barriers. And this, it's a journal from the Hylian king. A few of the entries reference a thief who boasted about stealing a certain weapon. But, you should read more than that as he also writes about invoking legends.

“You know how storytellers will start certain tales saying, 'this is a legend of Zelda', or 'this is from a legend of Zelda'? There's a certain kind of legend that has continually repeated itself in history: a great evil rises against the land of Hyrule, a hero works with a princess to defeat a villain. There are some tangents, but they relate back to the core of the myth. The cycle continues with us, which is why I know my fate.” He tossed the journal onto the cot that was left in here.

“That you'll die?” Link asked, sounding uncomfortable with that. Just how Ganon wanted him.

“Don't think of it that way,” he said. “I'm already a lost cause. But I don't want my people to fall with me, and,” he went back close to Link again, “after getting to know you, I really hate that you'll keep suffering through the mess I’ve caused. You've already lost so much getting caught up in the cycle of legend. None of the heroes seem to have parents when the stories start, they're quiet or silent for unstated reasons, and they endure many hardships that others around them are afraid to face. I just want this over with quickly now, so you don't have to be bound by legends anymore.”

“But that...” he looked confused again, or maybe he didn't want to accept that this was a web of fate they were caught in. “It can't be real.”

Ganon shook his head. “It is, I'm sorry for it. I'll try to keep writing you, since he's not interested in letters. I might be able to keep my own voice in them. Like I said, I think that journal is a good clue on where the Master Sword ended up. And take Zelda with you; she'll be killed once the Triforce of Wisdom can be extracted from her. When you come back here, don't think of me.”

“You shouldn't have to die,” Link said, trying to come even closer except that he'd forgotten about being attached to manacles on the wall.

“I’m as good as dead already,” he said, giving him a look in the eyes. Then he pretended to falter, act unsure. “Just keep writing me, that's all I could ask for. Although, what I want,” and he went to kiss him again. This time, Link was a lot more willing, completely ensnared in this trap.

As he was leaving the tower, he dismissed the human guard and replaced him with a Stalfos. Ganon thought that had gone well. Perhaps he should try finding ways to meet up with Link again? It was a lot more satisfying to deceive and seduce him in person, and could possibly be taken even further. Although, it would all be to enforce his control over the hero. That's right, he had to direct Link's path or he'd not get the results he wanted. The pleasure of doing so was just a side benefit. That was all.

* * *

Lying on his back on the cot, Link twirled the magic key between his fingers. He still wasn't sure what to make of this. It could just be Ganon manipulating him as he had all along with the letters. But, to what purpose? If they were caught up in some legend, why encourage him to escape now? It might be because he was still missing some key elements. He might just want the last part of the Triforce to show up.

But his emotions had been so powerful. It made Link's heart ache to remember how grieved he was to be the cause of others suffering. Then he'd seemed so sure of himself in accepting how he'd die at the end of it all. Was he feeling hopeless? And he'd mentioned being given a bloody crown. Link recalled what children were being taught about that war, that a boy said to be wise beyond his years was made king and surrendered to Hyrule rather than continue a losing war. Now that he thought about it, it sounded like a messed up situation.

There was also how he kissed. Link had been trying to sort this out logically and figure out what to do from here, but any time he recalled that, all logic was flung out of his mind. He wanted so badly to believe that whoever that young king really was, he truly regretted taking on Ganon's spirit and meant what he wrote in those letters. If that was true, maybe he could find some way to save him rather than kill him along with Ganon. To make things worse, Ganon never truly died and kept coming back to torment Hyrule, so it would only be his mortal host who would die.

Well, just thinking was getting him nowhere. Link sat up and tucked the key into his pocket. It would get him out, but there was a Stalfos to deal with between the cell and his gear. While he had the journal, it wasn't that hefty. But there was something he'd noticed. Over by the wall and under some dust clumps, there was a length of iron chain. It looked as though it was used to chain up someone's feet as well, but it had gotten detached from the floor.

Link picked it up in both hands and pulled a portion of it taunt. It was over a yard long, of good weight. Still, swinging it would be unwieldy, likely to hit himself too. Maybe if an end was weighted... no, that hall wasn't that wide and he had nothing to attach to the chain. There was a pillow with a cloth case over it. Removing the pillowcase, he put the chain inside that. That would do.

As he went to the door and waited for a moment to unlock it without the Stalfos being right there, Link picked back up on his thoughts. He'd be more reluctant to do this if the human guard was still here. His improvised weapon might be enough to kill a person if he struck well with it. With the monster there instead, and the magic key, and the knowledge that Princess Zelda was just across the hall, Ganon was indirectly helping the escape. That could be proof he really cared. Especially telling him to get Zelda out when she had the Triforce of Wisdom with her.

Now for that Stalfos… the door unlocked with a quiet click as the skeleton paced by. Link stepped out quietly. Once he was away from the door, he swung the weighted pillowcase in a small circle. Stalfos could regenerate themselves unless their skulls were destroyed. He made sure to smash it from overhead to do so. It made a noisy clatter of bones and a keyring on being defeated.

That might attract attention. There was a dead end just ahead with a large chest. Hopefully, that was where his gear was. Link turned around and went to the other end of the hall where there was a right turn to get to the staircase down. He took a couple moments to listen, but no one was coming up to investigate. To make sure, he shut the door to the stairwell quietly. If this magic key could unlock anything, could it also lock things?

Yes, the latch clicked shut. That gave them some time. Link went back and unlocked the other door in the tower. Since the princess was in there, he knocked before opening it up.

“Who's knocking?” She'd stayed by a window in the tower, at a desk where she must have been writing him before. Zelda didn't look that badly off, still dressed regally with her layered dress and fine jewelry. On recognizing him, she smiled and came over. “Link, good, I’m glad to see that you recovered. I heard that you weren't even conscious when they brought you up here.”

“We need to leave,” he told her. There was just one problem with this.

Fortunately, she realized it too. “Yes, but could you give me a minute? This attire is not conducive to travel, but there is something that should work better.”

Link nodded and closed the door to give her privacy. That also gave him time to unlock the chest and get back his equipment. Checking it over, he found the chainmail that went under his tunic, the sword from his master, the knight's shield, the enchanted bag… and checking in that, the only thing he noticed missing was a blue potion, although the bottle was still there. That wasn't a big loss; they hadn't even gotten into his rupee bag.

It was a surprise that they hadn't taken anything valuable. Like the diving gear; that would be expensive to replace even though the Zoras liked him. They hadn't even taken the pan flute, which he wasn't even sure if he could replace. A mundane flute like it might be affordable, but this one was capable of magic as long as one knew the right songs. The right song….

Shutting the chest so he had somewhere to sit, Link tried recalling his dreams for a particular song. He knew the song existed, as it had been key to another hero in another legend. That had been a lesser-told tale that followed one of the most well known, but which path from that tale? After a moment, he shook his head and put the flute to his lips. Trying to sort out where the dreams he had fell was a complete mess because one of the songs could break time. He needed another song, if he just remembered things associated with it.

A song to soothe tormented souls, to heal wounds that could not be seen, to help suffering on a spiritual level. Weakening hands trying to play one last song by the endless waves, a drifting soul in a mountain blizzard unable to realize his own death. Separated from the elements that made him a hero, he'd lost the blessing of the Triforce, all the gear he relied on, and his dearest friend. He'd lost his way and was alone. At the end of that tale, he went wandering again, unable to find what he was after.

The Song of Healing itself was like grieving. But as he managed to play it, there was something reassuring to it. Tears came from pain, but let them fall and take an offering of hope. The pain would heal in time. If Ganon could be separated from the evil spirit making him its puppet, perhaps the song could help him then. But how to get there?

“That's a song to heal troubled souls, isn't it?” Zelda asked, coming out of her room. She had black pants now, along with more suitable shoes and a hooded cloak. Personally, Link thought the cloak was rather conspicuous, being white with a silver crescent moon on one side. But she was so fair-skinned that she'd get a sunburn in two minutes of being outdoors, so covering up was the better option.

Link nodded, then pulled a piece of chalk he had in his bag. “How do we get out of here?”

“After leaving the tower?” she asked, taking it. “Hmm, let's see.” She started drawing on the stone wall.

As the stairway door was still locked, Link stayed there on the chest. Ganon had said he was bound by legend, that none of the heroes talked much. Link himself could recall that in the dreams he kept having. And in the legends too, the parts about the hero were of his actions and battles, not his words. So did they really know why any of the past heroes did what they did? There were phrases like 'a strong sense of justice' or 'for honor rather than glory'. But to those who told the stories, did it really matter what reason the hero had in his heart?

Did it really matter why he was doing things as long as he got them accomplished? He was rescuing Zelda right now and saving Hyrule from its current threats was what he wanted. But would anyone else really care if he was doing all this to ultimately save Ganon rather than destroy him? There was still a lot he needed to figure out. But he wanted to do that. Never mind if people would later tell that Ganon died even if he hadn't; legends were legends. Link would do what he wanted and let the storytellers sort out what to say about it afterwards.

“Okay, I’ve got a few different paths we could take,” Zelda said, giving the chalk back to him. “We won't know who or what's on guard until we get there, but if one way doesn't work, another should.” She then explained to him with her map what could be done.

Link listened, deciding what weapons would be best to keep in easy reach from her descriptions. Would she be willing to help him with his plans? She'd definitely help him out on locating the Master Sword and figuring out what was up with the Triforce of Courage still hiding. But about helping Ganon? Perhaps it was best to work with her for a time and earn her trust before bringing that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had never even considered this pairing until it popped up for this exchange. Just not a fan of 'hate means love' kind of tropes. But I saw it available and starting thinking about how it might work, what pieces already there could be rearranged. Later, I checked to see if anyone had requested the pairing. The request letter mentioned not wanting fluff when I can be a super fluffy writer… heh, it was an interesting pair of angles to put together. But the other angle gave me ideas of how to make the ideas I had work better. So for being an inspiration towards a larger work, this piece is for you boywonder.


End file.
